


Chaos Creates Chemistry

by CherryBxmb



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Roommates, Slow Burn, not really a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Venomous likes routine, Boxman has no idea what routine is and is messy chaotic and overwise pretty much everything Venomous despises, so why does Venomous feel this way then?(updates at the end of every other week unless stated otherwise)





	1. breaking routine

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Boxman moving in with Venomous for so long and I have a whole bunch of wips I have been writing out for the last months and when the new episode came out I flipped my shit.

It had been a month since anyone had heard from Boxman many assumed he was just dead or fell off a cliff somewhere. Whatever it was the other villains celebrated his demise.   
Venomous felt... bored sure he had all a man could ever ask for, millions of technos a condo with a nice view and a loyal minion/daughter he couldn't help but feel done with life, everything was repetitive. 

He'd wake up in the morning have his usual coffee, Fink would bother him for fifteen minutes until he gave her a cup of decaf for their own good. He'd attend dozens of board meetings, threaten political figures, build death rays, the usual... He couldn't help feeling trapped everything was just so stuffy, as much as he loved routine there was a such thing as too much of it. 

One Wednesday morning as he sat down for coffee and breakfast Fink had brought him the paper just like every other morning, except this time it was different.   
Professor Venomous had turned over the paper to see "Boxman?" 

Venomous exclaimed as he scanned the front page. Apparently Boxman had been dropped by his board of investors and one of his robots was now CEO in his place. 

How long ago had this happened? why was Venomous now just hearing about it? He figured that the press must've waited for tension to die down to publish anything.

his breakfast had gone cold.… 

\------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon wasn't that relaxing either Venomous had a conference call that afternoon with the board. He had made a casual off handed comment about Boxman which caused the board of investors including Ms. Cosma to roaring into laughter.   
They all talked about childish and how much of a joke Boxman was which was and how glad they were to have him off the board. 

This didn't sit well with the professor although he didn't know why, perhaps it was because he was the only one who understood how Boxman's true intentions and feelings, or at least tried to. 

"Professor." "Professor!" called Cosma her tone soon growing sharp   
which snapped Venomous out of his trance like state. 

"I asked if you have considered our investment?" the lizard woman's toungue flicked with annoyance as she spoke, if looks could kill Venomous would be a dead man. 

"ah yes... that, yes i've considered..." 

"well?!" 

"i'll get back to you on it." The scientist said as he hung up the board. 

"Boss is something wrong?" cried the hench mouse now piping up from her place under the table 

Venomous looked over to the sight of his hench-daughter worry clouding his eyes as he mustered up a smile. 

"I just haven't been able to think straight lately… I'm going for a walk, don't destroy anything while i'm gone!" Venomous called already half way out the door as he grabbed his lab coat. 

\----------------------------------------------------


	2. coffee in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman pov with the introduction of a mystery man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long I tried to make it a little longer than my chapters usually are but yknow life and school and I was sick for two weeks ugh that's done enjoy!

Boxman couldn't show his face anywhere he shouldn't even dare try show up at the Plaza he'd be a laughing stalk! He couldn't go home either, he really had no one thmo turn to which left him to stroll the streets alone looking for any semblance of warmth or even a scrap of food.

It wasn't ideal but it was better than swallowing his pride.   
Part of Boxman wanted to go find Venomous the other half knew that his business partner had already given up on him. What would he tell the man anyways? Sorry that i'm a total lower ? Sorry that I couldn't live up to your expectations? 

It ate at him more than he'd like to admit. 

Boxman was currently in Neo Riot City crouched between a vending machine and some trash cans.   
He didn't have to worry about heroes finding him here since Neo Riot City was a neutral zone meaning both heroes and villains could go about their business without fighting eachother unless one of the parties initiated the act first. 

In his condition he wasn't even ready to fight, he dislodged himself from between the trashcans and the vending machine and decided to take a stroll around the block  
As far as looks go Boxman wasn't that recognisable without his lab coat and angry resting face. 

Even though there was hardly anybody out at this hour of night it was still loud. It was like no one slept in Neo Riot City.   
Street lights illuminated store fronts and the few people who were out filled the empty nights with chatter. Boxman grumbled underneath his breath, he was cold and hungry and wanted nothing else but to be back home in his nice soft bed but he knew it wasn't that easy. 

And now his feet were starting to hurt from all this walking… great. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Boxman was now sitting below a street lamp as he held his head in hands. He really was hopeless and really cold he kind of wished he was back on the sun at least he didn't have to worry about being cold on cobbing sun.   
His head perked up as a door opened up by a corner cafe, a staff member coming out to dispose of the trash and whatever else.   
Boxman made brief eye contact with the worker before going back to twiddling his thumbs underneath the street light. 

The worker was walking towards him! okay just stay cool!   
Oh great now he was staring at him... ignore him... IGNORE!!! HIM!!!

"OH!... hello there!" the man waved he had a wirey frame and a mess of bright yellow hair looked like a stalk of corn or maybe Boxman was just really hungry probably both.

there was a pregnant pause 

"Would you like to come inside?" asked the tall man extending a hand towards the villain 

Boxman eyed it suspiciously as if it would turn into a fist and punch him in the gut. 

"do not look afraid i'm not going to hurt you!" said the corn man trying to reasure Boxman. 

"I have food inside" the man simply stated as if it would change the situation and oh boy it did. 

Boxman perked up from his place underneath the street lamp eyes darting towards the open door, light seeped out into the dark of night  
it looked warm and inviting… 

"UGHHHH FINE BUT JUST THIS ONCE !" 

lied Boxman


	3. Not An Update Sorry

If anyone is still reading this sorry this isn't the third chapter it's just some author notes. Yes, I will be continuing the story. Sorry my life has been busy and I wrote myself into a corner but I promise i'm still working on this story! So stay tuned I guess.


	4. Black Coffee & Black Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous deserves a break and Fink tags along

It was raining again today. Boxman's spoon clinked against the inside of the cup as he stirred his coffee, two packets of sugar and three tablespoons of milk just how he liked it.

"How's the coffee?" 

Asked Topaz the store owner.from his usual place behind the counter. his blonde bangs hanging in his face giving a slight smile it made him look almost like a skeleton with how thin he was. 

"It's good as always." was all Boxman managed to say downing the more sugar than coffee beverage resting his arms on the old oak table it creeked ever so lightly as he moved. 

It had almost been two weeks since their encounter that night. While villain had insisted it would only be til he got back on his fee older man that he now knows as Topaz didn't seem to mind the company even if the other was a villain and even provided a guest room for Boxman to sleep in as well as food to eat.

It turns out Topaz ran a business for both villains and heroes, a netrual zone. Despite hardly ever getting any customers the cafe was always lively it reminded him of home in a way... 

"Something on your mind Boxman?" 

The barista spoke up while intently focused on a glass he'd been scrubbing for the last five minutes. 

"maybe?" 

"are you homesick Boxman?" 

"maybe." replied the villain his spoon still clinking against the corner of his cup. 

"I think you should go back to your kids Boxman." 

" wh- WHY ? So I can be shot out of a canon again?! into the sun! no thank you! " yelled Boxman. 

Topaz just continued scrubbing the glass in response while giving Boxman a look. 

"Fine." 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The rain had cleared up and it happened to be a particularly sunny day today. Professor Venomous checked his watch as he groaned and set down his pen. He really wished he was done with his work but routine is routine he could take a break later... 

Then that's when Fink came barreling through his door nearly knocking off its hindges.   
"Boss!!!" the mouse minion shouted making her way through books she had knocked over off shelves on her way in. 

"Quiet, Fink what is it?" Venomous turned his attention towards his minion/ daughter 

"b-b-b-b" she began to stutter 

"Board? Boss? Bugs????"

"Boxman!" 

"Boxman!?" 

Upon closer inspection Fink had a newspaper in her hand it wasn't a cover story just a small article and she was waving it in his face. 

"Boxman returns and reconciles with son?" Venomous reads exasperated an odd expression melding onto his face. 

"that's great huh? Boxbutt can finally leave us alone and we can go back to doing bad stuff!" the small rat laughed 

"Yeah, it's… something. Definitely better than all this paperwork."   
he hissed as he stood up he needed a better chair.   
"I think we both deserve a break." decided Venomous 

"You really mean it boss?" Chirped Fink 

"Yes, we both need to get out of the house atleast."   
Fink cheered as Venomous rolled his eyes. 

"but I choose where we get to go."   
" awwwwwww. " 

\--------------------------------------------------------

NEO RIOT CITY   
[NEUTRAL TERRITORY] ; 

Venomous didn't care for flashy loud places like Neo Riot city he didn't care for noise at all but all things considered he and Fink needed a break and he wasn't about to stop anywhere only to be yelled at by some heroes. Not on his day off. 

Venomous and Fink walked along the well lit street as Fink pointed at every display in every single window which Venomous acknowledged with a nod and a "very nice Fink." followed by a pat on the head. 

Besides taking in the scenery there was only reason why Venomous came to Neo Riot City he heard from a certain colleague about a cafe nearby.  
The Professor hadn't been able to have a proper cup of coffee in some time which was odd considering he practically lived off the substance. 

And he'd buy a parifat or whatever Fink wanted too he just needed some fresh air and coffee. 

He looked at the scrap of paper in his hand and then at the small almost humble building in comparison to the tall flashy structures that were a sticker to Neo Riot City.   
The sign was equally rustic as it swung from the door and spelled: 

"Ying Yang Café"

a small motif of yin yang was painted onto the sign nearly fading.   
Venomous along with a bouncing Fink entered the cafe as scents of freshly brewed coffee and newely made confections wafted through the cafe. 

Venomous took a seat near the bar area while he allowed Fink to drool over the desserts in the display case.   
There were hardly any staff about  
"perhaps it's a family owned business" Venomous thought. 

After a few minutes an older man with pale yellow hair and dinged in teeth and a tired face appeared at the counter, probably the owner. 

"It's always nice to see customers." the owner said polishing a glass.   
"one black coffee." was all Venomous said in response   
"Fink?"   
"I want one of these chocolate puffs and a uhhh milkshake! "   
"One black coffee and a cream puff and small vanilla milkshake." Venomous repeated the order as the other man scrawled it down. 

"Here or to go? "   
"We'll have it here thank you."   
Venomous did /not/ want a repeat of Fink eating in the car again. 

The assumed business owner gave them an okay sign and roamed into the back of the cafe. 

"That guys weird I don't like him!" voiced Fink who was basically in Venomous ' lap by the time they sat down. 

"don't be rude." scolded the father/boss figure   
Fink merely grumbled in response. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the time their order arrived it was carried by a different staff Venomous didn't pay the other person much mind. Same tired face and dinged in teeth.   
Venomous put aside a couple dozen technos including a well placed tip. 

"Isn't this nice Fink?" asked the Professor holding the hot coffee in his hands as he sipped   
Fink furiously slurped down her milkshake in response as Venomous sighed he had coffee now at least and nice atmosphere. 

The bell by the door rang as the door opened 

"Welcome!" the owner rang which was cut off with a pause 

" Boxman!? " exclaimed the owner and Venomous   
Fink spat her milkshake in Venomous' face in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit late! I was pushing to get this done and let it be a little bit longer the pacing is a bit off hope you guys enjoy it! :)   
> Yes the mysterious cafe owner is just an old dude named Topaz 
> 
> Now for a random fact; the Ying Yang Cafe is based on a very real cafe my stepdad used to take me to when I was little that's why I spent so much time describing it it means a lot.   
> Also I tried my best to write lots of cute Fink and Venomous moments


End file.
